


Monster Chat

by 22227



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bullying, Crush at First Sight, Dry Humping, Elemental Magic, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Online Romance, Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Sex, Soul Bond, Soul mate, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22227/pseuds/22227
Summary: At work Gaster has the feeling he isn't liked because he's a monster joining the site Monster Chat he makes friends with a new comer to the town she makes him feel special despite the age gap she is the same age as his oldest son.Sans and Papyrus make friends with the new monster that Grillby hired to help out at the bar.Pyre is new to the city and lives in the slums getting a job and friends were always a dream she had but with a messed up face and past she pushes people away when they get to close.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I really don't know what to say.
> 
> This work is just a bit different. It may be hard to do.
> 
> If you want you can ask for my tumblr

The name Pyre is another name for fire I tried to pick the most feminine one.   
There will be chapters with her back story.

Pyre has a scar across the left side of her head it looks like when you throw water on coal it looks wet but underneath it's still fire. I would draw her but I can't. I wish I had the talent for drawing 

Pyre is a fire elemental her flames areally black but she has a rear birth defect her eyes are greenot flames. Her scar takes over a third of her head and to an elemental it looks sore.

Gaster will meet and know who she is before she knows who he is.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like Mondays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is a third written

Mondays were long enough and even for Gaster who loved being a scientist he was fed up. The humans that he worked with didn't spend time with him when they didn't have to which meant each day he sat at his desk and ate the lunch Papyrus made for him.

Opening his lunch he knew it was spaghetti as normal and a carton of milk as a skeleton needs to keep bones healthy. He sighed it was rather lonely always eating alone. Picking up his fork he twirled the food around and took a bite. Papyrus had gotten much better at cooking but still eating the same thing every day was rather boring.  
Looking up at his computer he decided to check his emails while he ate.

After looking at his emails and replying to the important ones he noticed a banner on the side.

Monster chat  
Feel like you are the only monster in your area? Chat with neighbours today. 

Shrugging Gaster decided why not? It will be something to do to past the time. After signing up 4 chat rooms pooped up. Gaster went into the one with 10 users as it was the most filled one after joining he seen the chat scroll down to the most recent. It was people just talking about regular stuff but he decided type something most of the chat was just normal people looking for friends close by and a few people looking for dates. Looking down at the contacts he seen that one or two were only reading comments. Given with the few things he typed out he was doing the same what What he meant to say? Suddenly a new member joined and he seen that they were typing then stopped..

[Fireflame] "is everyone here from the city?"

Most of the monsters said that they weren't from the city but outside it where small areas surrounding the area.

Gaster pondered should he say he was? 

[Dr.G] "I am from the city" 

They gave no response after that till a ding piped up for a private chat. Looking at the name he noticed it was the monster from before. Finishing up his lunch he closed the box and placed it back in his bag.

[Dr.G] "hello"

[Fireflame] "I'm sorry it's just I'm new here to the city"

Gaster was surprised most monsters left the underground a few days after the barrier was broke.

[Dr.G] "that's alright how are you liking it so far? "

They were typing then stopped

[Fireflame] "haha it's sure different I've never been. I like it though the sky is beautiful I've never really seen the sky before" 

Gaster then thought they must be young.

[Dr.G] "If you don't mind me asking how old are you?"

When the message came up as seen and they went offline. They must of been a kid. Gaster then logged off as he needed to get back to his work.

-

After work that day when Gaster returned home he heard Papyrus in the kitchen cooking dinner and it was Monday which meant Sans was at his part time job.  
Setting down his bag Gaster went into his office and turned in the computer to pass time he decided to go back on Monster Chat after he logged on he seen he had a missed message.  
Clicking the box it was from the monster he was chatting with earlier 

[Fireflame] "sorry about just going offline earlier I had a call about a job. I am 125 years old is that okay with you?"

125 Gaster thought that's as old as Sans is so he's old enough to be their dad.

[Dr.G] "I was worried that you were a kid and when you went offline. It's fine that you are 25 though I am old enough to be your father''  
sending the message Gaster was worried that they wouldn't reply he thought he should add more on when he clicked the message again he noticed they were online and we're replying to him

[Fireflame] "I ain't a kid. I may still look young. And I'm sure you aren't old enough to be my dad. How old are you?"

Gaster thought about it for a second before he could type they sent another message 

[Fireflame] "you live in the city to do you know what bus takes you to Dog Street?"

Dog Street? Why would they want to go there.

[Dr.G] "I am 643 years old. And yes I do know what bus to take its the S12A make sure to take that one. It stops outside a joke shop that's the street"

[Fireflame] "thank you. I was worried ☺ ha. Anyway you know what I bet you don't look at day over 300" 

Gaster laughed.  
They were trying to make a joke.

[Dr.G] "I look allot over 300"

Gaster heard the door open either Papyrus left or Sans came home.  
Looking at the clock Gaster noticed it was 7. Sans must of been home.

[Dr.G] "I must go now my son's are home"

[Fireflame] "that's fine. I must go now anyway I have to go eat to. It was nice talking to you."

Logging off Gaster left his office and went into the kitchen where his sons were both sitting down waiting for there father to join them for dinner.

Papyrus made lasagne and garlic bread.  
Papyrus smiled when he seen his dad " hello dad how was work today? "  
Gaster smiled and small smile. "Work was fine paps"

Sans knew his dad wasn't happy at work he knew the others didn't like him and only put up with the great W.D Gaster because he was responsible for building the core. Sans new his dad loved science.

Sans looked at his dad and gave a half smile.   
"Dad" Sans said looking over at his dad with concern.

Gaster looked over.  
"Are you OK? "   
Gaster shrugged he didn't know how to feel. It was normal yes for him not to care what the others felt about him but lately he's just been getting sick of it.

"To be honest I'm just a bit tired I think I just need some sleep" with that Gaster got up out of his seat and left the room. Sans and Papyrus heard footsteps going upstairs and then a door close.

Papyrus turned to his brother "What's wrong with dad?" Sans sighed "Paps I think the people dad works with aren't really very friendly towards him. They don't really interact with him unless they have to and he feels excluded." Papyrus looked down he didn't get why some humans didn't like monsters it's not like they harmed them they all just wanted to live a hood life.  
Papyrus looked to the door where his father left.


	3. Sans goes to Grillbys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like to know my tumblr ?

Sans looked at the clock as it turned 10 pm. His dad hasn't left the room since, he must of had a shit day, Papyrus went out after dinner to go see Undyne and talk to her about what they are going to do for Alphys birthday. Looking back at the TV he sank down into his seat. Taking out his phone he scrolled down through the names till Grillbys came up and he went into messenger

{Flame ❤}   
'Are you busy?'

*After a few minutes a reply popped up*

{Flame❤}  
'Just training a newbie otherwise no. Do you miss me that much?'

Sans laughed to himself

{Flame❤}  
' no I was wondering would in have time to sneak out and get a few drinks'

With that Sans pocketed his phone. And teleported outside of Grillbys. Grillbys on the surface doesn't look like the one that was in Snowdin. It's much bigger and cleaner humans and monsters both frequent the establishment. With all the extra money and customers Grillby had to hire on new staff. The new staff were monsters but that's because no human ever applied to work.

Opening the door Sans laid eyes on Grillby he was turned from him and must of been talking to the new staff. The place was quiet but it's a Monday it was never busy on Mondays. Walking up to the bar he took what was his regular seat in the new place and he waited for Grillby to notice him which was quite quick as Grillby turned around and walked to the bar to tend to Sans.

"What's will it be Sans?" Grillby said in his regular tone.  
"the regular Grillz" Sans replied. Turning around Grillby got 2 glasses and filled one with ketchup and the other with whiskey.  
Placing both glasses on front of Sans he lent down and kissed his head. Sans looked up at him and smirked. Downing the ketchup and took up the whiskey glass and swirled it around. "How's the new help?" Grillby pointed behind him and Sans turned around to see another elemental washing floors.  
They turned around and looked at Grillby placing the mop back in the bucket they walked towards Grillby and Sans just stopping on front of both of them. "Do you need me to do something sir?" Sans looked at them and they were also a fire elemental but there flame looked a bit scarred on the left hand side it was shorter then the rest of her flames and the flames were black but where her eyes were they were green she didn't wear glasses like Grillby did.  
Grillby shook his head "I was just telling my friend here that you were new." With that she nodded. "Nice to meet you my name is Pyre" she helped out a gloved hand looking down she removed the glove showing a hand. Sans shook her hand. "New to the upper ground" They nodded. "Yes I'm new its so much bigger and more beautiful then I could ever imagine." The way they talked about the surface you sound tell it was true.  
With that they turned back and went back to washing floors.

Sans looked at Grillby and Grillby shrugged "They applied and when I rang they said they could come in and work right away as they needed the money" Sans nodded.  
"It's nice though to have an innocent way about you" taking a drink of his whiskey Sans. Sans wished he was still innocent that everything that he lived through. Though looking at her she did live through something.

When the floors were clean Pyre put away the bucket and asked Grillby if had anything else to do. "Not at the moment if you would like you can take a brake and sit down I can make you food if you want?" She shook her head but sat down and took out her phone.  
She looked down for a few minutes. Then they put it away. They walked past Sans and he heard their stomach make a noise but they disappeared into the toilets.

"I think they are hungry" Grillby looked at Sans then the door where they left. "They said they didn't want food" He replied

"Maybe they can't afford it" Sans said back. The surface was an expensive place to live especially when you make it up first as you have no spare money. With that Grillby turned and walked into the kitchen. While he was in she came back and sat at the bar beside Sans "what happened your head?" He asked quietly if she didn't want to

Say he wasn't going to push it. She looked over at him then raised a hand to where the scar was and she rubbed it. It looked like where coal was on fire in the middle but the outside was still black.  
"I was outside once late at night and these monsters were mad about something and you know wrong place at the wrong time" Grillby then returned and placed an sandwich on front of her with a glass of kerosene "you are working you need to eat. She looked like she was about to cry  
"I can't afford this" she said pushing it back. Grillby pushed it back to her and told her that she can have it for free and as long as she's working she will get meals while working.  
Grillby then refilled Sans whiskey glass while he washed the one that had the ketchup in it

Pyre ate and drank the food so quick even Undyne would be impressed.


	4. Do they meet? Nahhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyre gets trapped out in the rain and what will she do?

It was the hours into the early morning Pyre lay on her love seat she didn't have a bed yet but looking at what she called her home a bed wouldn't fit. It was 2 rooms and one was a bathroom. Pulling what she called her blanket up more she turned onto her side and looked out the window. The lights outside were slightly coming through the window she just watched as every so often a dark car shadow moved into the lights path.

Pyre couldn't sleep and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Looking to the ground she picked up her phone and pushing the button she seen that it was 4:20am. Opening her phone she pulled up the Monster Chat app. The app was one of the only ways she knew how to talk to monsters being new and all. There was few monsters online having a chat in the group chat, she went into her private messages the person Dr.G never sent her a message since. Clicking onto his name she seen that he hasn't yet put up a photo but either did she but with her being a flame and all when you take a photo it looks like you have to high of a flash on. She looked at the add as friend button if she added him they could video chat twirling her finger around the button she pressed it. Well no going back now she thought as she put her phone down.

Sitting up she moved towards the window and she could smell rain in the air though she never seen it she heard stories. Where she lived it was the slum part of town but it's all what she could get with her money, though now that she got a job she might be able to get a bigger one in the future. 

Throwing on her coat and pocketing her phone she claimed out the window and down the fire escape because she was made of fire and wanted to escape for a while. Reaching the ground she closed her coat and started walking she didn't know where to walk so she just walked where she went. Most streets were empty or having the occasional drunk human or monster on it. None paid her any attention which was good on her part as last time that happened she got scarred.  
The city was big and she didn't know how long exactly she had been walking for she felt the first rain drop then another and another.   
"Shit" she muttered and she started to run she needed cover because water and fire don't mix and her coat won't last long. Running for ages she spotted a bus stop. Getting to it before the heavy downpour started she sunk into the corner. Every so often water would touch where a flame was exposed and you could hear the sizzle and some it wasn't enough to hurt her but was about enough to annoy a fire elemental.

She just watched the rain dance on the ground. It was oddly beautiful in a I hate water kind of way. A red car drove past and ruined her concentration. She reached into her phone ton check the time it was 5:17am. She needed to get home but with the rain she was stuck opening the weather app she checked at it was supposed to rain all day. 'WHAT ALL DAY' she thought she couldn't be stuck all day hiding in a bus stop she had nobody to come pick and she had no money to take the bus her eyes glanced down to the Monster Chat app would it be bad to ask a stranger for help? Opening the app she went noticed that she had a notification Dr.G accepted the request she then noticed that he's also talking in the group chat.

Should she ask him? Before she could do anything about message popped up

[Dr.G] "did you get on the right bus?"

[Fireflame] "I did yes thank you"

[Dr.G] "wait why are you online at this time?"

She hesitated in telling him but before she replied he sent another message

[Dr.G] " are you okay?"

She didn't know what to reply or even how to reply.

[Fireflame] "not really........."

She then sent a picture of what she could see and allot of it.

[Dr.G] "the rain? What of it"

She laughed to herself. He may not of known that she was an elemental.

Turning back on her camera and swapping the camera she put up her hood and tried her best to take a selfish with her hood up it was possible to actually take a good image. She sent it and when it waiting for him to see.

When it came up as seen she seen that he was typing.

[DR.G] "I'm sorry I didn't know you were an elemental" 

Wait he didn't know she was an elemental? Her username was Fireflame why would she called herself that if she wasn't made of fire.

[DR.G] "I should of guessed by your username. Are you stuck outside do you need help?" 

[Fireflame] "Yes I'm stuck and need help"

When she sent that message and he read it he went offline. Great she thought he just left. Looking out again at the rain it didn't seem to be letting up but the sky was a weird grey blue colour. It won't be very bright out today she thought. Pulling her knees up to her chest she looked one last time down at her phone before she stuffed it into her pocket. 

More people seemed to be coming onto the street probably going to work. A few of the humans gave her a look as they walked past but looked on once they noticed that they were a monster. Monsters that looked at her gave her a small sad smile.  
She sunk deeper into a sad ball.   
A fancy looking car drove slowly past her but she couldn't see into the window of it. They drove up and turned off at the corner.

~~~~

Gaster woke up quite early today yesterday was just hard. Why was his computer workers horrible to him. He didn't want to worry his sons they didn't need to know what kind of mess he was in.  
Joining that Monster Chat site was just a joke really how to pass time he had a few good chats in it. Few monsters even added him. That monster Fireflame they were nice but they only chatted to him and didn't add him. He looked at their profile and it seemed new enough. They didn't have any image up yet.  
He didn't dare add them as a friend because he felt if he did that they would think he's a perv.   
Early hours into the morning when he went on, on his phone when he downloaded the app he noticed that he had a friend request from the Fireflame in which he gladly accepted. He was surprised to see them online and when they popped up she was stuck out in the rain in the photo she sent, he was going to tell them to go home when they sent another photo. Clicking onto it he waited for it to load in. 

Oh wait they were a fire elemental and they were stuck outside in the downpour. He felt so bad for them. From the first image he knew she was near the central of the city. Grabbing his keys he went out to his car in a bid to find her, it wasn't creepy right? He was helping someone out. The only problem was he wasn't good with bus stops.  
Driving slowly past each bus stop till he seen her, near the last bus stop he seen something dark ball in the corner. Was that her? He couldn't stop on the street but if he turned around he could. When he drive past her he knew it was her. She had the most amazing green flame eyes he ever seen that contrasted with her black flames. Gaster thought she was beautiful. 

Turning the corner he knew he would see her soon. Part of him wanted to know what she sounded like did she have the soft sweet voice he gave her? Would be harsh and loud? He just wanted to know. Just true and the roundabout and go back and pick her up. 

Coming back around he seen that the streets were more filled with both monsters and humans alike. Pulling up at the bus stop he noticed that she wasn't there but that is the one she was at? You could even see where she was sitting. Parking the car Gaster got out and walked over to the bus stop. The area was still warm so she mustn't of gotten that far. Looking around he tried to see of he could see her. Asking a nearby pig type monster have they seen an elemental they told him she got in a car a few seconds ago thanking the monster Gaster dashed back to his car once sitting insude he looked over where she was sitting. Pulling out his phone he pulled up her messages on the app. He sent her a quick message 

[Dr.G] "I came looking for you but a monster told me you just left in a car? When you see this please message me back. 

All what he seen was   
Last Active 45 minutes ago.

Putting his phone down on the passenger's seat he drove to work he was worried but all he could do is wait to see if she would respond.


	5. TUESDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasters day at work and Pyre has a bad day at work.
> 
> It's short and not well written but I posted 2 chapters today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just pointing out I didn't know what to call the female elemental so I Googled world's for fire and Pyre is one. That's where her name came from btw

Sitting down in his office Gaster sighed.   
The new project that he was working on kept having the same flaw. He was essentially trying to make a machine that will provide energy to the whole city at a fraction of the cost it was now spending money on. 

He hasn't heard from Fireflame and they hadn't been online since. He was worried about her. Taking out his phone he brought up her picture and he looked at it wow she was beautiful and it was so strange to have an elemental that had 2 contrasting colours. She did look as young but in her eyes he seen someone who seen allot. He wished she had her hood down so he could of seen her full face but her eyes still would of drawn him in.

Gaster didn't hear Johnson come in to the office. Johnson hated that he had to share a office with a monster but to make it worse this monster had a higher title then he had the fucking monster was head of the new project he should of been the head. 

Opening the door Johnson noticed that the skeleton was sitting on his phone, walking up behind him he wanted to see what the big deal was but all it was, was a selfie.  
"That your girlfriend Gaster" He said is a mocking tone. Gaster just looked up at his co worker shaking his head "No and what do you want Johnson" Gaster replied. Gaster knew that Johnson was the one who started getting him exclude at work.  
Johnson rolled his eyes and turned and sat down at his desk turning on the computer.

Gaster put his phone onto his pocket and turned on his computer he needed to work out bugs that were wrong with the new project. It most likely was something simple.  
Putting on his glasses Gaster pulled up the file and went to work.

From across the room Johnson looked at him and was sour. Why did monsters have to work with humans and why did they have to even live on the surface. Next thing they will do is marry humans and make abominations. Johnson pulled up a chat that he had with everyone on the floor bar Gaster and he filled them on what was happening and a few lies that he always throws in he wanted Gaster to be fired but the most he could do at the moment was get everyone to go against him.

Gaster removed his jacket and opened the cuffs of his shirt and rolled them up he was going to get this work done and get it to work right. It shouldn't be that hard he built the core! 

Minutes seemed like hours.

-time skip-

Johnson wanted to try fuck around with Gaster but what can he do? The skeleton doesn't keep his lunch in the kitchen and he never really leaves anything out. Opening the door to the office he noticed that Gaster wasn't there he must be in the lab. Noticing that he left his jacket he decided to snoop. Placing a hand in he found his phone pressing the button it lit up. Does Gaster really not know him? He's a master hacker.

Bringing the phone over to his desk.

What to look at first?  
Most of his photos were stuff he's working on but he already had access to that so it wasn't anything big.   
Some photos of his sons but Johnson seen the taller one before when he came to pick up his father. Some of plants and the sky.

His messages were not pretty important just some normal everyday things. 

He doesn't have a Facebook app but he does have an account as he came up in the suggestions for him before.

Monster Chat  
A 1 pooed up so he got a message on it. Dare he look at it?  
Opening it, he seen it was a rather primitive app that tried to copy Facebook but only for monsters. There was chat groups that Gaster was in but it didn't look like he was giving out much. He looked at the private messages and he noticed that he had a message from someone called Fireflame. He tapped it and it came up 

[Fireflame] "sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to worry you. I got a lift in the end as the person who hired me was driving by and he seen me. He gave me a lift home.... are you upset with me?"

Clicking out of the message and tapping the options he clicked mark as unread.  
He then went into her page and that image that he seen Gaster look at was now her profile picture.   
A fire elemental so that's what rocks Gasters world?

Johnson laughed.  
He noticed that she was 125 years old but isn't Gaster like six hundred and something years old. Is she young for a monster? He didn't really know or even care. Looking out the window he noticed that Gaster was back in the office and heading towards the room. Quickly locking the phone he threw it back in the pocket and opened up his work and went back. When Gaster came into the office he wasn't even acknowledged by Johnson but what was different about that.

-time skip-

Pyre stood behind the bar in Grillbys when she was working she had to wear a black top and pants which meant the scar on her face was on show. The people who came in gave her strange looks but no human or monster asked about it until a group of what seemed college humans came in and sat at one of the boots and called her over. Rolling her eyes this will be a long shift. While bringing over the menu Sans decided he was going to pop up she nodded when she seen him and noticed that Grillby went over to serve the skeleton. 

Grillby looked over at the group of college students he hoped that they cause much trouble. Looking down at Sans he smiled and bent down and kissed his head.  
"The usual Grillby" Sans said looking at his boyfriend. Grillby turned around to get Sans the whiskey he liked.

Pyre was waiting at the table while they were deciding what to order.  
"Well will have 6 beers, 2 plates of nachos, and a round of shots" the blonde human sitting closest to her said, writing it down she took the menu and turned around and walked back to the bar. 

"Hey guys did you see its face?" One of them said and they all laughed  
The blond one looked back at her and then he turned to his friends " bitch probably deserved it "They laughed again.   
Sans looked over at the group then back down at his 2 drinks. Downing the ketchup he took the whiskey in his hand.

"How's the first full day at work" He asked looking at Pyre as she was pulling beers. When she finished that one she held both her hands out like weighing scales "I like the work but it's just different with humans about" Sans nodded he knew that humans sometimes can not be understanding with monsters.   
Pyre put the beers onto the tray as well as the shots and brought them over to the group. While she was placing them out one of the guys sitting in the middle asked her a question "what happened your face" she looked at him then down at the table. "Long story" she mumbled. Finishing the drink she turned to leave to get the nachos to bring to the table. Grillby was watching what was going on in case he needed to step in.  
The table were all talking quietly themselves then they laughed. Bringing over the orders of nachos she placed them down she didn't notice that the guy on his end stock out his foot to trip her and when she turned and went face first into the ground with tuffs of flames coming up from where she fell.

Grillby was already walking towards the group but Pyre got up and waved him back "don't worry boss I'm fine" she picked up the tray and walked back past the bar into the kitchen.

 

Sitting on a stool in the kitchen Pyre took a deep breath she knew humans could be ass holes. She brushed down her clothes and just closed her eyes and fought back tears.  
Just then she heard a knock and Grillby entered to check on her, with a fake smile she got up and told them she was okay and she will be right out. Standing up she took one last deep breath and walked out the door.


	6. Another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really quickly written sorry

After the whole college student thing Grillby kicked them out.

Even though Grillby was a popular place with both humans and monsters most of the regulars were monsters.

Sans the skeleton was also quite popular most monsters knew him or knew off him.

Unlike the humans the monsters didn't ask about the scar she had on her face and it was greatful because she didn't want to talk about it.

Late into the night the music was dying down and only few monsters were left  
Grillby was cleaning down the counter making sure not to touch the sleeping skeleton Pyre was picking up the glasses that were thrown about on random places. Placing the glasses onto the tray she brought them back to the glass wash.

Back out front there was a knock on the door which must of been Papyrus to pick up Sans. Papyrus didn't like Sans staying out all night drinking at a bar. Grillby let in Papyrus and went back behind the counter to finish cleaning. Pyre came back from the kitchen with a tray full of glasses not noticing the taller skeleton  
Papyrus looked towards the door when he heard it open and a different flame monster came through

"Negh hello" Papyrus said looking at them  
Pyre turned to look at the Skeleton and she was taken back at how he looked at her.   
"Hello there" she said setting down the tray. Papyrus outstretched his hand for her to shake she looked down at his hand and and took it he had a strong grip and he shook it much harder then he was supposed to. She laughed. "What's a strong grip you have" Papyrus laughed.  
Sans stirred and looked up at his brother "Hey Paps home time already?"   
Papyrus nodded and waited for Sans to get up of the seat and go home.   
Waiting for Grillby to finish so he could give him a kiss goodbye. Papyrus sighed and sat down in the seat beside him. 

Pyre was putting on her jacket because she finished for the night. Walking to the door she said goodbye to all 3 before she opened the door and left.

\----

Pyre stood outside on the wet ground it must of rained within the last hour and by judging the sky it would start again soon. Pulling her hood up Pyre started to walk down the street even past a very red race car that didn't look like it belonged in this area of town. It was a damn nice car. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to face both Skeleton brothers chatting among themselves she smiled at them. Papyrus noticed the elemental before Sans looking at his car "Sans should we offer her a lift?" Sans shrugged "your choice Paps"   
Before he could ask she crossed the road and stood at the bus stop. Waving across the street at the elemental to gain her attention "Hey you want a lift with us?" Pyre considered her options of she saved some money on the bus fair she could buy a tin of soup to eat she did need to eat so she took up the offer to be brought home. Sitting in the back seat of the car she never felt something so comfortable so soft and warm even being made of fire she still felt the cold. "Thank you for this" she said in such a soft tone. Papyrus nodded "the great papyrus is always helping those who need help" Pyre laughed at that it was cute. " Papyrus looked back at her did she think it was a joke? Sans was half asleep he was going to wait to get back to the house before sleeping again.  
"Where do you live then?" Sans asked. Pyre looked down knowing these skeletons had a car like this they must live on the upper side of town and her she lived down where it was normal to hear screaming and shouting all night. "I live down beside the docks" Sans looked side eyed at Papyrus they knew that place was dangerous.  
"I heard only good places about living there" Papyrus lied trying to make her feel better. Pyre looked out the window not knowing how to reply. Sans looked back at her he knew from how she didn't reply what it was like. Turning the streets you can tell when the wealthy part of town ends and the slums begin.

Pulling up to the apartment complex Pyre got out and thanked them for the lift. Walking over to the door she was about to open it but Sans shouted at her  
"Hey how about you come to ours for dinner?" Pyre considered saying no but really would she say no to a free meal.

"I can do tomorrow I'll meet you here" and she opened the door and went inside.

Papyrus looked at Sans "what?" starting up the car and taking off down the street "you are okay with us having dinner with her? She seems nice" Papyrus shrugged he didn't mind but lately with dad being all down with work would it be okay to have someone over when Gaster was all down.? He didn't know but what could he do. 

~~~

Gaster lay awake in his bed he couldn't sleep but it's not like he didn't try. That person Fireflame hadn't replied to him since all they did was put up a profile picture. Clicking onto her icon he looked at her, all of a sudden she came online and he quickly hit the backspace button. 

For several minutes he looked at his own profile seeing would she message him.  
She didn't look like she was going to should he?

[Dr.G] "about earlier?"

He waited for her to reply it took a few minutes before she even read it

[Fireflame] "what about it?"

She was made at him?   
Before he could reply she started typing again.

[Fireflame] "I didn't mean to snap at you or sound like I did. I was going to ask you to help but asking a stranger that wouldn't of been good"

[Dr.G] "I would of helped"

That made her smile he cared.

[Fireflame] "thank you"

Gaster let out a breath he didn't know he was holding

[Dr.G] "how was your day?"

 

Should she tell him? She didn't think so she didn't need people feeling sorry for her 3 times in a day.

[Fireflame] "it was fine had my first full day at work today and it went" 

Gaster knew what that meant. It means that the day went shit but you don't want to say it he didn't want to push her as it wasn't fair.

[Fireflame] " how was your one?"

Gaster told her a few times about how his co workers treated him and how he felt left out.

[Dr.G] "same old still working on my new project and the people in the office giving me a hard time"

Pyre knew from few chats that the people in his office didn't treat him well because of what he was. Pyre still didn't know what he was not that she cared.

[Fireflame] "that's a shame. People shouldn't treat you differently if your a monster or not"

[Dr.G] "that's true. But with society it's different treating monsters as they are equal to humans some humans won't accept it. A reason we were trapped for years is because humans didn't want us about." 

Pyre didn't know what the world was like before she was born underground. 

[Fireflame] "I really wouldn't know I was born underground"

Gaster knew by her age that she wasn't but then again that was a good thing the war that raged on between the humans and monsters took so many lives.

[Fireflame] " Dr.G how come you don't have a profile photo up?" 

Gaster honestly never thought about putting one up he was a skeleton not much to look at. 

[Dr.G] " I don't know "

Pyre was confused what wasn't there to know? She was made of fire and she put up a photo given she had part of her face hidden. A beeping sound notified her that Gaster was requesting a video chat. Pyre didn't want him to see her burnt and a mess she always was very good at hiding her scar though with her new job she couldn't but she will find a way around it. Still the beeping was driving her crazy she wasn't going to let him see her. Quickly typing a goodbye message she threw her phone on the table and lay down on her sofa. She was tired but just couldn't sleep she slowly brought her hand up to the scar it felt solid like coal but then again it didn't tracing her finger around the whole scar she closed her eye. That day was a nightmare she tried to forget but it will forever haunt her dreams. Taking a deep breath she slowly fell asleep.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer then I usually do but it's very bad written so sorry

Pyre woke up much later then she normally did but really since moving into her small apartment she woke up with the sound of the neighbours screaming at each other or people fighting on the street. Today was calm it was quiet and nice she needed more days like this. 

Looking towards the window noticing the dust dancing softly in the light of the sun shining through. 

Today was the day she was going to have dinner with the Skeletons, she really didn't know what the game was with them? Nobody is nice to her for their own health everyone wants something or maybe that was her placing everyone in the same book as the group of people who left her scarred.

Turning away from the window to have her face the inside of the love seat she held back tears she could still feel the pain as the water was poured on her face feel them holding her down laughing at her.  
Deep breaths and count to 10 she always said they can't hurt you again well they could because they weren't caught.

A beeping from her phone distracted her from the pity party she was throwing herself. Turning into her back she picked up her phone to see. 

A notification 

[Dr.G] "are you okay today. I felt as if we left on bad terms"

Oh she closed her eyes sleep begging to take her away for a bit longer

[Fireflame] "sorry. I'm fine we are fine I'm tired is all."

[DR.G] "did I wake you?"

[Fireflame] "No you didn't G I was already awake. I probably should get up I will message you later ok? X" 

She just noticed at the end she put down a kiss. Why did she do that WHY. It's not a thing she does.

[Dr.G] "I might be busy later but I will message you when I can. Take care"

He said nothing about the x which was good. Placing her phone down pyre sat up. She had no plans all day except that dinner tonight. Dread filled her. Throwing the blanket off her she jumped up and stretched letting her flames grow a bit higher then she usually did being an elemental had its advantages which was no need to bathe as you didn't sweat. Walking over to a bin bags which contained all the clothes she owned which was a few pairs of black jeans, some red leggings and about 7 tops. When she left for the surface she grabbed all she could and ran before they could find out she left. None of the clothes she owned looked good enough to wear to a dinner she was invited to if she judged it by the car. The car alone would probably be a years rent for her.

Throwing on a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie and boots she decided she might as well spend some of the money she had in a thrift store to get some clothes. Grabbing her phone and keys she walked out of her apartment. Pulling up her hood before she reached outside she reached out towards the handle pulling it slowly letting a gust of wind blows her flames.

The slums during the day wasn't to bad yes it was all falling apart with burnt out cars and dirt everywhere but at least it was a shelter. Not really knowing where to go and being to scared to ask for directions Pyre took it on instinct where to go which meant follow the smell of cooking food from restaurants. She needed food soon but more she needed something for her flames. An elemental can go for 3 days at a time without having something to replenish flames but since she was injured she needed it more often.  
The smell of breakfast was so good pancakes she needed pancakes.

The main street in the city was busy for the morning with both humans and monsters most likely going to work, Pyre kept her head down so she wouldn't cause trouble or someone would notice her because technically she's a missing person. She had no idea where to go in the town she just seen streets filled with fancy clothing shops, restaurants,bars and business offices.  
Why did she feel as if she was being watched? It felt so strong like when they would watch her to make sure she did as she was told.

Turning down a quieter street Pyre noticed this would be more her space. The people walking on it were not in fancy suits but dressed more like her. Looking left and right she tried to find   
a store that she could afford something in. Seeing as the street was a good bit empty and she was starting to overheat she took down her hood. 

When the sunlight first hits her eye closest to the damage it always stings like putting lemon juice onto a cut. It blurs her sight. When it focused again she continued walking, she walked past a shop and someone tapped the window but she didn't think it was for her. Walking past she heard a bell of a door before someone shouting 

"Hey you fire" Pyre stopped in her tracks they were talking to her. Before she could respond she heard them running  
Fight or flight is what first came to mind. A flame ball began to grow in her hand she turned around and was face to face with a female monster a fish of some kind? She had an eye patch she smiled at her. Pyre let the fire fall back into her hand. 

"You look pretty bad ass my girlfriend pointed you out" Turning she pointed at the dinosaur that was walking to them

"Thanks?" Pyre was confused scars weren't bad ass they were horrible they made her a freak.

"I'm Undyne" the fish Undyne said turning just in time for the other to be behind her "this is Alphys" the dinosaur smiled up at Pyre.

Pyre was confused why would they talk to her phone god they were staring right now

"Pyre" she said not sure what to say or do next

Alphys smiled "Undyne and I were just shopping and I seen you walk by and seen the scar and Undyne loves scars so I pointed you out. Great now I'm a participant in a freak show.

"Don't worry it's not a bad thing scars show how bad ass you are" Undyne said pointing to where her eyepatch is. "Care to have a coffee with us and talk about it?"

Pyre couldn't afford a coffee she looked to the ground a muttered it. Alphy heard her say it and she pulled Undyne down and whispered something to her. Undyne looked up at her for a second. "Our treat" Undyne said smelling showing a outhouse full of pointed teeth. Pyre shrugged they were from the city so they would help her out after it. "If you help me find a thrift store after it?" Alphy nodded. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gaster sat down at the kitchen table clutching his third cup of coffee that day. It was his day off but he still woke up at the time he usually did. 

Sans was asleep and would be for a few more hours and Papyrus was out doing whatever he did in the morning.

Taking the last mouthful he got of his seat and went back to the coffee machine and refilled up his cup. Tonight he knew that Sans and Papyrus had a friend coming over for dinner and he would have to join them and act hospitable to them he wasn't looking forward to it. Sitting back down at the table he glanced down at his phone he wanted to talk to her he really did but he didn't want to seem desperate. Placing the cup down he picked up his phone and went into the app bringing up her profile. Looking at her eyes in the profile picture they were beautiful but she wasn't active. Would it be weird to leave a message asking to meet up? She is from the city he nearly met before.  
Giving in he did 

[Dr.G] "I know you're not online but I would like to know sometime would you like to meet up?"

Closing out of the app there wasn't much he could do now till she replied and if she did he would make it tonight so he could get out of the dinner. Taking his cup of coffee he went into his office. Today he wasn't in the mood. Glancing down at his phone he waited for her to message him back but that won't happen..sitting down at his computer he set out to do some work.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Pyre sat down at a coffee shop across from Alphy? Was that the small yellow monsters name her partner was currently was getting Alphy a cookie, the coffee shop was for monsters as you could tell by what they had to offer, lifting up her cup Pyre took a long drink of warm kerosene it felt good to have it in her system it made her flames burn brighter. 

Alphy looked back to see what was taking her girlfriend so long "thank you again " Pyre said, Alphy turned around and smiled "You are welcome" just then Undyne returned with a cookie, taking a seat she took her cup into her hands "so Pyre how long have you had the scar?" 

Pyre looked down the back up and took a deep breath she hated talking about it "I had it nearly a year now, wrong place and the wrong time you know? It's just something shit that happened." 

Undyne looked at Alphy she wanted to ask more about it but it didn't seem right to. "Well I think it's pretty bad ass" Undyne said jumping out of her chair slamming the cup down. She's full of energy Pyre thought. 

Alphy had to calm down her girlfriend as on the surface she still can get a bit carried away even around monsters you have to act civilised. After she was calmed down they had a nice talk about a few normal things. It was nice to talk to monsters in person.

\/\/\/\/Time skip so stuff happened \/\/\/\/

Pyre sat hanging out on the fire escape legs hanging over the side just watching people go by. The sun setting was nice. Even in the crappy area she lived in it still gave the place a warm glow. Looking down at the street she seen a group of monster kids playing on the street. The flame on her head moved slightly with the Wind. Taking one last look at the sun over all the buildings Pyre got up and went back inside she needed to change for going to dinner.

Finding the thrift store was easier after she was told where it was. It was a pretty good one with a god selection of clothes she ended up getting black dress and some soft black pump like shoes,she knew wearing black clothes while she was black fire looked strange.  
Picking up her jacket she slid it on, her jacket is a life preserver it makes her feel safe. Looking in the mirror she tries to look somewhat presentable which can be hard when you are fire. window just looking at nothing really, every so often a car went past or a person walked past being in the upper part of the city there was a class of people who passed the house. Papyrus left not that long ago to collect that monster he invited for dinner and he was expected to join them, the monster he talked to didn't reply all day and he felt like it was his fault. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Papyrus bopping along to some pop music on the radio made Pyre laugh he was full of life and happiness it was nice turning her head she looked out the window seeing things fly by.   
"Negh are you excited for dinner" Papyrus said gaining her attention once the song ended. Pyre gave a small smile "Yes thank you".  
Turning the corner Papyrus started to drive up the road to his house. Pyre looked up at the house papyrus stopped at. Wow it was big. "Negh were here" Papyrus said jumping out of the car and coming around to open her door. Pyre quickly pulled her hood up she totally didn't look the part here. Stepping out of the car she got a better view of the house it wow it was big looking up at th email top floor she swore she seen someone looking at her. Squinting her eyes she tried to focus on the person "that was dad" Papyrus said "He will be joining us" Pyre nodded. The front door opened and Sans stood looking at the two "come inside" with that Papyrus grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Gaster watched as Papyrus packed his car, still looking out he watched as he dashed around to the door to open when the monster got out first thing he noticed was that they were dressed in all black they had the head covered they looked up at him... those eyes those green eyes Fireflame? Papyrus invited her to dinner?  
Quickly moving over to the side he slid down the wall. Why did it have to be her? 

What was he meant to do now? He knew who she was but she didn't know who he was. This could work. 

Dashing out of his office he went to his room he will need to change.


	8. Moth to flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyre and Gaster havery a chat... some of her past comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my bad lil story. I know where it's going but it can take ages to write
> 
> Currently stuck writing Pyres past as it's going to come back to bite her
> 
> And I know this won't happen but if anyone wants to draw art for this just tag Monster Chat on tumblr and I'll find it.

Gaster stood looking in his closet at all his shirts. What was he going to wear pulling out shirts he threw them on his bed none were good enough to wear to first meet her. Looking back at all the shirts trying to think which would look best.

A soft knock came to his door which startled him "come in" Gaster said turning to greet Sans "Paps is back with our guest if you want to come down and meet her" Gaster nodded "I'll be down shortly" with that the door clicked shut

\---

Pyre sat on what must of been the softest sofa that ever seen in her life holding a glass of red wine she chatted about small things with Papyrus about before the barrier was broken.  
Looking to her left she noticed Sans return and take a seat on the armchair to her left.

"How's are you Sans?" She asked him softly  
Sans shrugged "can't complain, you know you can take the hood down we won't stare" Pyre put her hands up to the hood in thought "but isn't your father joining us for dinner?"  
Papyrus and Sans looked at each other "Pyre our dad won't....our dad isn't like that you will see" hearing a beeping from the kitchen Papyrus got up to check what was only like 15 seconds heard a loud bang. Sans got up to go check on his brother. Pyre swirled the wine in her glass around this is awkward she didn't know where to look.

"Hello" Pyre turned to see an older skeleton standing behind her he had to scars on his face on each eye. This is probably why the Skeleton brothers told her it's okay to take down her hood. "H...hi?" Pyre replied "you have a lovely home sir" her voice wasn't soft as sweet as Gaster thought it would be her voice was strong and kind. Nodding he went around the sofa and took a seat that Sans was on before "it is indeed lovely" Gaster looked towards the kitchen door hearing his sons doing something. Pyre felt uncomfortable now she didn't know what to say to this older skeleton. "My name is W.D Gaster" He outstretched his hand waiting for her to shake it "Pyre" she took his hand and it was so warm so soft for a skeleton they looked at each other neither moving away from the handshake. Gaster slowly removed his hand still looking at her "why is your hood up? This caused her to look away. "I.." She brought her hands up to her hood and pulled it down revealing her scar and full face. Gaster was taken back by the scar it looked sore. Reaching his hand up he was right about to touch it when "dinner is ready" Sans said making both Gaster and Pyre jump, Sans was looking at his dad in a strange way. "Dad can you stay here for a second? " Gaster nodded and waited for Pyre to exit to the next room.  
"What's the fuck " Sans said in a whisper scream "what the fuck were you doing?" Gaster didn't know how to reply due to the fact he didn't know, when he seen it and the look of fear in her eyes he wanted to caress it to kiss her and tell her he will always protect the rest of her flames that he will do anything for her.  
"I don't know Sans I should apologise" Sans nodded at his dad and they both turned and went into the dining room. Pyre sat down across from Papyrus beside him was Sans and Gaster was at the top of the table. The table had a big plate of garlic bread, pasta and the sauce really it was the biggest meal Pyre ever saw at one time 4 bottles of red wine were on the table. Gaster was in full view of the scar from his seat and his eyes were glued to it. "Negh I hope you like this food" Papyrus said he was always proud of his skills even when they weren't very good at all. Pyre smiled "If it tastes as good as it looks then I will" this made Papyrus blush. Sans looked from the side of his eye at his dad watching the fire elemental. "Dad...?" Gaster didn't acknowledge his name being said.

-Blah I don't want to write about them eating -

They were all sitting in the living room drinking what must of been the 7th bottle of wine all a lil tipsy.

"Papyrus ....?" Papyrus looked towards pyre "hmm?"  
Pyre swirled her wine in the glass "why did you invite me tonight? " drinking the rest of her wine. "Because you are new and need of friends in the city" Papyrus exclaimed. Gaster laughed knowing Papyrus didn't drink much so hence he wasn't used to it. 

Gaster wasn't drunk like the other 3 were as he could handle it much better. Papyrus jumped up of his seat scaring Pyre she almost jumped into Gasters arms "I must show you my collection of action figures" with that he ran up the stairs Stumbling every so often.  
"Paps is always like that wanting to make friends with everyone" Sans replied to the banging up stairs. Pyre looked up at the sounds and Laughed. "It's cute" 

Gaster felt jealousy towards what she said about his son, he wanted her attention and it's driving him mad wondering why. Sans looked at his dad as he was making a weird face. 

////more time skip cause I've been lazy today\\\\\\\

Sans was asleep the armchair and Papyrus was asleep on the sofa beside Pyre.  
Gaster and Pyre were still awake but whispering as not to take the others. "Sans always sleeps but Papyrus he must of worn himself out" Gaster said looking at his sons. Pyre turned her head to look at the sleeping two she gave a sad smile then turned back to Gaster. "I had" *hick* "had a good time" placing her wine glass on the table she filed the glass again and Gasters. "Pyre?" He asked placing a hand upon hers "can I ask you something? " it was going to be about her head wasn't it? She nodded but she got confused when he stood up and offered her his hand "come outside where we can talk easier" letting him pu her up they went out to the back door and sat down on the chairs he still didn't let go of her hand but she didn't want him to it felt warm  
"What's did you want to ask me?" She whispered even though she didn't need to. Gaster put both the wine glasses down on the small table and leaned in close to her, she could feel the breeze of his breath against her flames bringing one hand being her head he lent down more and softly touched her lips for a meer second before pulling away. Feeling empty at the lose of the kiss she gave him a look of confusion "why?" Gaster didn't know how to reply he just looked into her green eyes.

Gaster looked down at his hands fidgeting "Pyre do you think......"  
"Think what?" She asked very confused.

Pyre felt uneasy she didn't know what this person wanted from her. Pyre knew some monsters were bad even to monsters her scar was a reminder of it.

"Pyre I swear I don't want to hurt you I need to tell you something" Gaster replied.

Pyre looked at him she was interested in what he had to say " one day while I was working in the lab it was lunch time and seeing as nobody likes me due to being a monster I eat alone." Pyre was nodding along she didn't know why he was telling her this "so I was browsing the Web and I came upon Monster Chat"  
Jumping up Pyre backed up into the wall ready to summon fire if she needed to fight"

"Gaster.... you don't work for him do you?"  
Gaster looked at her like she had 4 heads  
"Who?.. Pyre eh..... I"  
How was Gaster meant to tell her then it came to him  
"A few days ago during the rain storm you got trapped in a bus shelter, still being new to the city you talked to one of the few monsters you do a person called Dr.G on Monster Chat. " Gaster said he noticed she was getting mad "how the fuck do you know that?" She spat at him her eye was starting to light brighter green and a green fire ball was forming in her hand  
Gaster stood up and faced her "Pyre when you told them...me that you were trapped in searched all over for you. I drove past you but I needed to in the end turn around but when I came back you were gone" Papyrus dropped the green fire ball letting a puff of smoke rise "you are Dr.G? " She started laughing Gaster thought she must of snapped? "Are you mad?" He asked quietly if she was made he would understand he wouldn't press it any longer. Pyre shook her head "No I'm not" she took a step towards him "mad..." She trailed a hand up his chest to his face and ever so softly she traced the 2 scars he had. Gaster held in a whimper why was she doing this it's a whole 180 turn about.  
"Doctor you shouldn't play with fire if you don't want to be burned" She cupped his face and inched closer Gaster closed his eyes for the approaching kiss but all he got was a poke to the nose. "Gottacha" then she stared laughing.  
Gaster didn't look impressed but smiled at her. "So it was you".  
Pyre shrugged "you seen my eyes no elemental has different coloured eyes to the fire"  
Gaster just still looked at her she tilted her head to the side "are you upset I didn't kiss you?" Gaster rolled his eyes. "Don't be an ass" Pyre smirked "but you want to tap this ass" That made Gaster laugh. Turning back Gaster once again took his seat Pyre on the other hand walked around and plopped herself on his lap " Gaster thank you " she nuzzled his neck "you came looking for me" she left a kiss on his neck " you were nice to me from the start" another kiss on his jaw "you are a good father" a kiss landed on his chin "to be fair you don't look at day over 300 " she felt Gaster vibrating under her she faced him and smiled and lent forward softly touching his lips like she was scared he would brake it was just so right. Gaster brought his hands up and wrapped them around her he stuck his ecto tongue out asking permission but she refused pulling away from the childlike kiss she stood up and looked out over the Skeletons back garden. "Gaster...." came a scared soft whisper. "This can't happen you will end up hurt" Gaster laughed he thought she meant that the age difference "our age difference won't matter" she turned to look at him then sighed "that's not it.... I left the mountain for a far different reason then most monsters" Gaster was curious "Does this involve the scar you have?" Pyre nodded. "I knew the barrier was broken when it happened it spread like fire throughout the whole mountain. Monsters left so many monsters who wanted a better life..... most monsters that stayed didn't have the money to go or they didn't want to go. I was alone in the mountains from a very young age I searched for who could be my parents because with my flame and eyes it's rear but nobody knew them. Then I met this group of elementals who used to do protection for the left behinds, the boss he was about your age? I'm not sure he took a liking to me for my flame colour. I started working for them scooping out info on other gangs..." Why was she telling him this ? What does it have to do with pulling away from him kissing her? Pyre took a deep breath "I was good at what I done I didn't care who I screwed over it was all fun and games to me..." Pyre looked to the ground kicking something that wasn't there. "One day Boss Man called me into his office which isn't a new thing I often was called in. When I got there he was in a meeting with a group of people who weren't elemental like we were there see Boss Man owed them alllllllllllot of money he would never be able to pay back so I was sold to them as a plaything." Pyre didn't continue but from how she was shaking it had more to come but it was painful. Gaster moved from his seat and placed a hand on her shoulder the side where her scar was. "You don't have to continue" He felt her shake more was she crying? He was answered when he smelt burning wood from on front of her. Wrapping his arms around her from the back Gaster held her not caring if a few tears burnt him "shhhhh Pyre you are okay you are safe I'll keep you safe. As my word as the ex royal scientist" He rubbed his hands up and down her arm feeling brave he kissed the scar on her head from behind to him it felt like of you stuck your lips into warm tea it wasn't hot enough to even burn paper. "Pyre....." Gaster whispered to her right before 

"Dad?....have you seen our guest?" Papyrus called throughout the house. Gaster mumbled something in a language Pyre never heard before, before letting her go and walking to the back door to call his son. Pyre whipped her tears away and followed Gaster inside. 

Papyrus and Sans were sitting up again  
"Sorry boys you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you up with us talking" Papyrus looked past his father to Pyre she looked at him and gave a forced smile "He is right, we just sat outside and talked about being back underground." Sans knew something was up he can tell because dating Grillby means he noticed differences with flames at times. Sans stood up and stretched "Dad can I talk to you in the other room?". Nodding Gaster followed his oldest son into the kitchen

"Dad I'm not as gullible as Paps I know you were up to something with her now spill it before I drag them in and get her to." Sans spat at his father.  
Rubbing the back of his head Gaster didn't know if he should explain it all to his son he didn't even know how to explain.  
"Alright...alright Sans I was questioning her about her scar and when she gave no info on it I was trying to get information on her flame because it's rear in the underground to be a black fame but to have eyes a different colour. I was trying to get her to agree to let me run some tests on her" Sans just looked at his dad "and is she letting you?" He replied... Gaster shook his head 

"Sans I would never hurt her she is beautiful and she is special and she is amazing and I am drawn to her like a moth to a flame" Sans started laughing at the last part "Sans please grow up" his dad said with a knowing smile.

Gaster turned to return to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Comic4244 for being an inspiration to get me to write.  
> This may not be a great story but I like it


	9. Dry humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get drunk and Pyre and Gaster end up having alone time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are hard to write

When Gaster returned he noticed Pyre and his son were back sitting on the sofa drinking wine. Papyrus smiled at his dad when he entered the room and took his seat again. Sans came in shortly after and sat down on the armchair "so Pyre" Sans asked Pyre turned to face Sans "do you have any family?" Pyre shook her head "I cannot remember a time when I had anyone".

-a few bottles of wine later-

Papyrus had gone to bed. Gaster watched as his oldest son and the female were comparing powers Sans had just summoned the Blasters and he was waiting to see what Pyre would do next.

"Wow Sans that's *hick* amazing! " she exclaimed jumping up she looked like she was up to something "but you know what I can either beat that or be the same" Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and twisted her hands, black smoke started surrounding her then all of a sudden 5 black flame arms surrounded her. The hands twisted and turned the same way she was using her arms Gaster looked at the hands that wasn't an elemental trick she had some damn good power behind her eyes. Sans looked at his dad "who wins daddieo" Gaster gave Sans a look. "Was I meant to keep tabs?" Pyre laughed "Yes you were" with a flick of her wrist the hands turned to smoke and disappeared. Pyre took a different seat closer to Gaster.

Sans noticed the time "Pyre the spare room is upstairs I'm going to bed I have work in the afternoon.   
"G'night Sans" Pyre shouted at up at Sans. Gaster refilled Pyres glass and handed it to her "this is a nice night" Gaster nodded "meeting you yes" Pyre stuck here tongue out at him. "I'm sorry about earlier" Pyre nodded. "Don't worry about it" downing her wine she felt like she needed to do this quickly she got up and plopped herself on Gasters knee. Gaster could smell the alcohol on her and knew she wasn't thinking straight but he still wrapped his arms around her twisting her till she was straddling him she looked down an him and he looked up "mhmmmm I like" she bent down and started kissing the scar leading down to his eye "Doctor I have a problem" from her tone Gaster knew she was going to make this a joke "what is it?" Pyre face twisted and the flames were a good bit off. 

Gaster rubbed her back while she got sick into the toilet, he ran his hand through her hair flame. "Are you okay" He asked her softly she shook her head "No I do.... "unable to finish she started getting sick again "Gaster....." Gaster hummed  
"Can you help me to bed?"   
Gaster thought very different thoughts then she actually meant. "Of course i will" Gaster stood up offering a hand to the elemental she gladly took it.  
Gaster held her hand and started walking to the stairs. Pyre was dizzy and she just wanted to lie down having Gaster help was just a benefit.  
Walking up the stairs Gaster let her up first and he had a hand on her back.  
Reaching the top of the stairs Gaster held his arm out for her to take  
"The first room belongs to Sans" walking past his room it was quiet he must be asleep. The bathroom light was on so that was that room  
"The room on the left hand side is my office and across from it belongs to Papyrus he picked that room because it has a view of the city from the window." Pyre nodded "That is my office and across from it is where you will be staying. I am just down the hall that door" Gaster pointed to the door at the end of the hall. Gaster opened the door to the spare room and turning on the light "If you need me you know where I am my dear" with that Gaster turned and walked to his room. Pyre turned and looked around the room it was simple green colour with a big bed.  
Walking over she went and sat down on the bed. Wow it was super soft it felt like a cloud or how she thought a could would feel like. Taking of her boots she lay down on the bed outside the blankets.  
She closed her eyes hoping to have sleep come to her.

-Gasters room-

Gaster sat on his bed cradling his head. Tonight was...... he didn't know how to describe it how was he meant to describe it? Meeting the monster he had a crush on her turning out to like him? Well she flirted with him she did kiss him but she told him a bit about her past but not how she got the scar. 

Looking over at the clock he knew he would need sleep. Removing his clothes and putting on pajama pants he got into bed and turned to the side facing the door. Was he expecting her to come to him? Or he go to her? Closing his eyes he tried to not think about it but after waiting ages to have her in his arms she is just is a down the hall his mind is aching to touch her. 

-Pyre again-

Pyre couldn't sleep and she doesn't know why. Sitting up on the bed she thought it was because she was over dressed but she didn't have spare clothes, she did have an option to sleep in her underware.

Slipping off her dress she sat back down on the bed. It did feel much better more comfortable. Pyres mind was racing and it had one thing on it Gaster she wanted him so bad she didn't know what to do her past made her think no guy would want an ex prostitute. Trying to even out her breathing to sleep. 

-a few minutes pass- 

Pyre is dozing, then a tapping comes to the door.  
Sitting up she wrapped the blanket around herself and went to the door, opening it she noticed Gaster moving aside she let him in softly clicking the door closed behind her and following Gaster over. Gaster sat on the end of the bed and her at the top  
"Did you want something? " She whispered to him.. for several long seconds he didn't reply he just looked at her like he was deep in thought. "Gaster?" She waved a hand in front of his face trying to snap him out of it which wasn't working "hello earth to bone head? " still no answer.. climbing up on the bed she moved closer to him, he was close enough now she could feel breath on flames. Tilting her head she still didn't know what was wrong with him.

Gaster didn't expect to see her only in a blanket when he came to the door, he couldn't stop looking at her body yes he felt it earlier though her dress but now he could see it. Next thing he noticed she was kneeling on the bed on front of him trying to gain his attention. Wait was he not talking?  
"Pyre can I properly kiss you ?" Gaster said leaning towards her mouth, she didn't answer in world's but instead she jumped on him pushing him down onto the bed. The kiss was hot and fast and so good Gaster pulled the blanket off her so he could feel the flames against his bones. Tongues battled against each other Gaster thought she tasted like the heat after a summer rain. Pyre knew she couldn't have this have happiness but maybe for a lil bit she could then tomorrow yes tomorrow she will not regret it tomorrow.   
Gaster moved from her mouth to her neck sacking and biting her while he heard her moan quietly as not to wake his sons. Damn this was making him hard and he knew he shouldn't but so badly he wanted to thrust up, Pyre couldn't feel the how turned on he was and she wanted to help so she pushed his head off her neck and say up making sure he stayed down and she began to grind on him "ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuck" she moaned out Gaster ran his hands up her body feeling team flames though his fingers "and you are so hot" He replied looking down at him she rolled her eyes "funny man" she lent down to his lips and ran her tongue across his teeth.  
Gaster couldn't think straight so much was happening at once her flames felt so good and her dry humping him felt amazing he bet a weeks worth of coffee that if they fucked it would be the best most purest pleasure he ever felt. Pyre was looking at him again he must of spaced out "am I not enough to keep your mind on doctor?" Her whisper sent chills through his spine her green eyes were so bright in the contrast to everything just watching him, feeling her hand cup his face and her lips once again against his teeth he knew he what he had to do bringing his hands up to where her brain was he unhooked it and slowly pulled it off her body tossing it across the room, the flames that made up her breasts were as beautiful as the rest of her. Pyre couldn't stop this felt so good Gaster felt so right she could tell by how hard he was he was close, given so was she "Doctor I'm so close" she said as she trusted down hard on him, Gaster held onto her hip with one hand as a thing to steady himself as he sat up, next thing she knew he was sitting face to face with her while she slowly thrusted a against his bulge.   
Gaster brought a hand to where her scar was and ran feather soft across it before bringing both ands to her shoulders pushing her down so he was on top.   
Now Gaster was in charge he went as fast as he wanted but looking into her eyes was making him lose it.

Gaster heard her say something but he had to ask her to repeat it as he was distracted by how her breasts were moving "what we're you saying" He needed to Cum but he wanted her to first this wasn't one sided  
Pyre panted again pushing up to him to have more friction "I was saying please can I Cum" Oh god she was asking him permission that was hot bringing his head down to where he guessed her ear was he whispered to her Cum next thing he noticed washer flames changed they got brighter for a second and she said something in what must of been the elemental language, when her flames died down he was still hard a few more thrusts and she felt him release into his pajama pants. Gaster moved of her body and lay down beside her trying to catch his breath, looking over at her from the corner of his eye he seen she was looking at him "are you going to go now ?" She whispered to him? He shook his head no that made her smile. Pyre moved to the top of the bed pulling Gaster with her putting her head onto his rib cage closing her eyes "then I'm going to sleep" she said closing her eyes Gaster put a hand on her back rubbing it. After a few minutes he felt her breath even out and he closed his eyes the wetness in his pants was uncomfortable but he hoped waking up in the morning wasn't and sleep took him.

-in the morning- Gaster awoke with a slight pain in his head he turned to the side but was met with a wall of warmth, opening his eyes he seen her Pyre....Oh god no no no no no no no no fuck no this is wrong he thought that was just a sex dream he didn't expect it to actually be true! What was he meant to do? He softly tried to move away without waking her till he heard her speak "are you leaving? " looking up at her eyes he noticed they opened Gaster looked away for a second "Oh.......... okay then go on go I get it" She sounded hurt and really sad?

Pyre had the best sleep of her life she had no idea why but she felt safe and protected she was awake but she didn't want to open her eyes and be brought back to the reality that happens when you are awake. Yes she remembers what transpired last night and even though she feels she isn't good enough for him. The bed moved which meant Gaster was awake she would like to talk to him... when she opened her eyes she noticed that he was trying to leave the bed and it hurt her chest was sore.. she hated that the words she spoke made her so weak! Sure she was used to being alone but having him she wanted to be selfish to have him she may not be a good person inn the past but she was trying now holding back tears she looked away from Gaster as she spoke "I get it, it was a one time deal if I didn't pull you up to sleep beside then you would not of stayed. Go leave I'll get dressed and I'm going back to my home" the last words Gaster could hear were starting to brake she was going to cry once she left reaching out a hand to her he placed it on her knee "Pyre...." He said softly she made no reply she didn't even look at him why did the ache in her hurt him so much? Gaster removed his hand.. what was he to do?   
Gaster wrapped his arms around Pyre and held her tight "my dear I didn't mean to upset you." He whispered while he rest his head on hers "waking up beside you.... waking up beside you was what I always thought about when I lay in bed talking to you... " Gaster felt her shift and turn to wrap her arms around him "I want to be greedy and have something good for once" she looked up at him and gave a soft smile.   
They both calmed down and sat at the top of the bed leaning against the headboard

"Pyre.." Gaster said softly "why do you feel like your going to be abandoned? "   
Gaster knew that's what upset her about him going.   
Pyre sighed "I don't want to be left alone I want to have people to ground me it's stupid but most people I had in the underground just used me, but..... you, you are different" Gaster didn't know if that was a compliment he held his hand out and she took it entwining her fingers with her. "I have to work later you know? " Pyre nodded "as do I but we can be like this for a lil bit unless your son's will come looking". 

-down stairs -

Sans and Papyrus sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast   
"Sans?" Papyrus spoke up putting his spoon in the bowl.  
"What is it Paps? " Sans replied  
"Last night I woke up because I heard strange noises from the guest room. "   
Sans loved how innocent his brother was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even read the trash I write?


	10. Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnson is an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why i wrote this chapter like it
> 
> I'm sorry

A few days had past since Pyre had dinner at the Skeleton household. When Gaster and herself ventured downstairs Papyrus had already left for work but they got the third degree from Sans. Sans believed that Gaster on my did what he did to let out steam.

Pyre had to explain to Sans that they talked on a monster chat way before that and what happened, was going to happen sooner or later. 

Sans was going to give it a chance but his dad was going to explain it to Papyrus which was why easier said then done but after the conversation papyrus proudly exclaimed that he was the reason his father got a new datemate. That night when Gaster was on video chat to Pyre as she was working she couldn't stop laughing. Gaster loved her laugh and he knew he was falling for the elemental.

-the next day-

"Gaster?" She asked him "When are you free again?" Pyre missed the older skeleton she seen Sans most days as she was working as he was in to see his lover. Grillby quickly found out about what happened between Pyre and Gaster as Sans couldn't keep his mouth shut.   
Looking up at the clock Gaster sighed "I'm sorry I have to get back to work" Pyre gave him a small smile "I'll call you at my lunch" with that Gaster ended the video chat.

Opening back up the report he was working on he set back to work. Gaster didn't mind as much now that his co workers excluded him he would call Pyre when they were out she made him feel better.

Johnson walked back into his shared office and didn't even give his co worker a second thought. Lately Gaster was acting different he seemed more upbeat.   
Gaster noticed Johnson and take a seat down at his side.   
Johnson wanted Gaster gone he talked about it with some of the other coworkers while they were at lunch together but Gaster really didn't give out much information that they could hold against him, the only thing he knew was he had 2 sons and he talked to fire monster online.

-Pyre-   
Working, being cooked up in her apartment, and go running with Papyrus was all Pyre had been doing since she had dinner at the Skeleton house, after it came out what was with her and their father she was worried Papyrus wouldn't talk to her but he did more then that he would try and get her to come out and do different things in the end she settled on running with him 3 times a week, Sans told Grillby but really as long as it didn't affect her working he couldn't fire her over it.

Looking around the room for what could of been the thousandth time she needed something to do. Jumping up of the love seat she walked over to the kitchen looking through her presses she took a pot she was going to cool a chilli. Grabbing the ingredients she set out to work. She wondered would it be a bad idea to invite Gaster to where she lived for dinner.

While the meat was brownig she grabbed her phone and sent Gaster a text asking him would he be free.

-the office- 

Gaster hurried put of his office he needed to go to the lab to check if this would work. When he left Johnson went over to Gasters desk and tried to find something he could use against him hearing a phone beep Johnson noticed Gaster left it seeing it he picked it up. A message from a person called Pyre? What kind of name is that they were asking him to dinner the monster has a love interest? This is delicious. Gaster must be cheating on them with that monster on that app he has, all he has to do is invite her here so they can go to "lunch" but he can run into them first and let it spill

-Pyres apartment -

They smell of chilli wafted through the whole place. It smelt so very good she looked to her phone waiting for him to reply. Yes it's true she wanted him to reply.   
When her phone beeped she seen that he replied 

(Gaster)  
Come to the office at 2 we can have lunch. 

Pyre thought that was strange but she didn't question it. Bringing up Google maps Pyre typed in the name of the lab. Saving it she finished cooking the food and placed it into the refrigerator. 

Grabbing her boots she laced them up throwing her keys in her jacket pocket.   
She decided to walk to the offices as it was a good day and no rain was forcast. 

The building was one of the major reasons that the city made its money they had hired a good 62% of the people one way or another. It was on the outskirts of the city leaving them room to expand as needed.

-the offices-

Gaster walked back to his office after being down in the labs, when he fixed the report he noticed he made one mistake and had to go fix it or the experiment wouldn't work properly and explode this would cost him months of research and work.

Gaster knew most of the people he worked with didn't like him or monsters in general. Yes monsters worked in the labs but none had a high of job as he did.

Getting to his office he opened the door and noticed that Johnson was around his desk  
Closing the door so it made a noise Johnson turned to him "what are you doing at my desk" Gaster demanded an answer from him. Johnson rolled his eyes "don't worry Gaster I just needed a pen" picking up one of the many pens Gaster had Johnson went back to his desk. Gaster knew that was a lie."You better not of been touching my work" Johnson laughed bitterly "wouldn't want to" Gaster sat down at his desk and brought back up his notes none were touched but he didn't trust Johnson. Rubbing his temples Gaster put on his glasses and git back to work while Johnson left.

-staff kitchen- 

4 people sat around the table waiting to seewhat the text from Johnson was about they knew he didn't like who he shared an office with and most of the time when he called then out it was something to do with that.

Johnson walked in and took a seat   
" today I learnt that Gaster is a cheating dog " the 4 looked at each other confused.  
"I've set it up one will be here for lunch and I'll casually talk about the app he's using to cheat on them with" this was a stupid idea but Gaster had it coming.

-time skip-

Pyre got past the security gates and she was now on the elevator up to the floor she was informed Gaster worked on.  
When she reached the floor and the door she opened first thing she noticed that it was mainly humans on this floor the second thing when an monster made of fire is walking about people will stare.

Just because she was on the floor didn't mean she knew where his office was she walked down a corridor reading the names upon the doors trying to find his  
A door was opened and she heard people talking in it and laughing was it a canteen? She stepped forward and she was right there was a group of people sitting around the desk laughing and talking to each other, it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask would it? Just then the man sitting at the top of the table noticed her "what are you looking at monsters" He said with hatred in his voice the others looked around and watched waiting for her to reply "I'm looking for Doctor Gasters office" the man smirked "why? " Pyre didn't like his tone "He wanted me to meet him" one of the people to his left started laughing but covered it up with a cough. 

-Gaster-

Gaster sat back in his office he wanted to make sure Johnson wasn't coming back before he video called Pyre. Taking out his phone he noticed a message sent to her. That bastard was at his stuff Gaster got up off the eat and stormed down to the canteen to talk with him. 

-in the canteen-

Gaster heard voices and laughs coming from the canteen. When he got there it was Johnsons 4 friends and the ones who helped make his life hard.   
"Hello doctor Gaster are you looking for something?" One of them said in a vice knowing quite right he was.  
"Where is JOHNSON? " Gaster demanded to know they all just shrugged their shoulders   
"Last time we seen him he had his arm around this monsters waist bringing her on a tour.. but knowing Johnson he will show try get her to show him a tour of her body" They laughed and it made Gaster sick.. 

-Pyre and Johnson-

Pyre didn't like how he had his arm around her and how he was bringing her further away from the offices   
"Are you sure he's here?" She asked all he did was nod to her andpull her closer to him "don't worry about anything let Johnson take care of you" Pyre felt her flames crawl this guy was a complete freak.

-Gaster-   
Gaster hurried down the hall calling out for Pyre. Where could that bastard of brought her? Why would he even take her somewhere.?

-Johnson and Pyre- 

"Now my dear he will be in this room in a few minutes" Johnson led her to a room inside looked like a store room, Pyre didn't feel right something was up. Turning to get out she heard the click of the door. Johnson smiled at her "take down your hood!" He asked with a bitter tone, Pyre shook her head "no" she took a step back bumping into a table. "Ooh ho ho ho come on now show daddy what's under your hood" Pyre pushed herself up and over the table "Of said no no let me go Gaster will be looking for me" He laughed at her "stupid bitch remove your hood". Pyre knew if a monster harmed a human they were sent back underground, she clutched her hood and held it tight to her head. Johnson started walking towards her "come on now I'm sure you won't burn me" He laughed at his joke. Pyre gave him a look. Climbing over the table he got close to her reaching out he grabbed her by the coat and pulled her close to him. "I'll scream" He laughed again "do you really think anyone cares? You are a monster you are dust"

-Gaster-

Where did he bring her if he hurt one flame on her body Gaster wouldn't be held responsible for what he done.  
Closing his eye for a second he summoned his power his eyes glowing he was going to find her

-Johnson and that bitch- 

"Listen you stupid bitch I could throw water on you right now and watch you die or you be a good girl and do what daddy says" Johnson knew this was to far but once he started he didn't stop.

Pyre was scared she didn't know if he would hurt her or not she closed all her eyes and started to count to a thousand like she used to.

Pulling down her hood he seen why she had it up an ugly fucking scar no wonder she's around the skeleton he has some to but that wasn't going to stop him he was going to have his way with her and Gaster wouldn't look at her the same way again. Grabbing her by the front of her jacket he shoved her against a table till she fell back into it then he proceeded to climb into of her looking down at her face she had her eyes closed "hah bitch I knew you wanted it" He hissed out. Pyre began to trash about trying to brake free "HELP ME " she screamed onto unhearing ears. Johnson grabbed the top of her pants it was hard pulling them down but he got to her knees. 

Johnson began to rub at her he didn't know if a elemental could get wet but he wants to try also he's getting hard thinking how warm she will be. Looking down at her face he lent down and licked her neck. "Does this feel better then that skeleton? " He let his hands slip into her pants and he was drawing closer to her centre. 

-Gaster-

He checked all the doors that Johnson had clearance for but still no sign calling out his name didn't work either. What was he going to do?   
Opening the janitorial closet he looked inside but it was empty of life. Anger was building up and it was about to explode.  
"PYRE" He screamed "PLEASE ANSWER ME" silence... Gaster was about to leave till he heard a muffled voice through the vent. It was Johnson? They were close he knew he was on the right track. 

-Johnson and Pyre - 

Wrapping one hand around her neck he unbuckled his pants "this will be good" some of her tears burnt his skin but it was mild. Using his legs to spread her more wide he grabbed his cock with one hand and was bringing it closer to her "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DONT" Pyre begged. Johnson laughed, Pyre felt the tip against her... 

-Gaster-

Gaster had determination he needed to save her. A scream was heard a few doors down Pyres voice. Reaching the door Gaster tried to open it but it was locked he banged on the door "Pyre are you there" He heard muffled cries. What was he doing to her to stop. Bashing the door with his shoulder didn't work so he called the Blasters and got one of get through it, with the Blasters behind him Gaster looked in and seen a horrific sight Johnson had Pyre pinned down and was thrusting in and out of her and she was struggling to get free

"Let her go" Gaster said Blaster rising high above him ready to fight with a single word. Johnson stopped inside of her and looked around "Gaster what a nice surprise I'm sorry you had to catch us like this" He laughed "Oh wait I'm not". Pyre looked at Gaster fear and tears in his eyes she mouthed please help to him. Johnson looked back down at her "do you still want her Gaster now you seen how dirty she is dirtied by a human." Gaster raised his hand up to the Blaster "get him away from her" with that the Blaster shot forward pulling him away. Gaster got to Pyre and pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her not wanting to let go and seeing as she was holding just as tight she felt the same. "Gaster Gaster Gaster" she cried over and over to him 

Johnson struggled to brake free of the Blaster who brought him out of the room and held him against the wall "dickster let me go it's a law no monster can use powers against a human" Gaster made no reply. Inside Gaster helped Pyre fix her clothes "Pyre" He said softly to her, she turned to look at him "Yes? " He lent down and kissed her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGF Comic4244 noticed me


	11. Days gone by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since it happened

-10 days later-

Pyre lay on her love seat wrapped up in her blanket softly crying to herself. 10 days had past since it took place.

Johnson was arrested and in jail currently.

Pyre felt like dirt, when Gaster left her off the apartment complex (one she lied she lived in so he wouldn't feel sorry for her) she ran home.

When her phone started beeping she picked it up and noticed that it was Gaster... she didn't want to talk to him, she was scared what he thought of her she threw her phone across the room smashing it against the wall she shrugged and turned into the inside of the love seat. 

-Gaster and sons-

Gaster banged his head against the kitchen table Pyre won't answer his calls. Sans watched his dad from the door knowing that his dad feels response for what happened. Pyre wasn't contacting him his dad was in a Pitt of dispare.

"...dad?" Sans said approaching him placing a hand on his shoulder Gaster looked up at him and you could tell he hadn't slept in days. "Sans it's my fault" Gaster said his voice braking Sans didn't know how to respond to that.   
Sans watched as his dad lay his head down on the table and silently sobbed.

Sans walked out of his room and up the stairs and knocked on Papyrus room.  
Papyrus opened the door and he seen his big brother and heard his dad muffled cry 

"Paps we got to help dad out" Sans said looking down the stairs "I know Sans but what can we do?" Sans didn't know what to do. "That's the problem Paps I don't know" 

Gaster looked at his phone, picking it up he died her number again but it still went to voice mail

'This is Pyre I'm busy right now so leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you'

Gaster hung up.

Why was he so hung up on her? 

-Pyre-

Pyre woke up, judging by the street lights it was late at night. Sitting up she looked to where she threw her phone. That was a bad idea to do but what can she do now.

Pyre stood up and walked to the window looking out at it seeing the monsters and people down on the streets going about being happy. 

-Gaster and sons- 

Papyrus and Sans coaxed Gaster out to the car saying that he needs to eat and get some fresh air. Gaster heard his sons talking but he didn't seem to be listening she just watched the lights swipe by the window. 

Pulling up into an unknown street he looked up at his sons "why are we here?"   
Gaster looked out the window why are they in the slums? "Why are we in this part of town?" Sans looked at his dad "Pyre lives in the slums?" Papyrus replied. Gaster shook his head "No because I left her off at a different complex. Papyrus got out of the car opening the back door pulling his dad out "Negh dad this is where she lives" Sans got out and watched as Papyrus helped his father.  
Gaster looked at the run down complex he couldn't put it together that Pyre lied about where she lived.  
Following his sons up flights of stairs they came to rest outside a door.  
"Dad this is where she lives" Papyrus said knocking on the door then picking Sans up and walking away leaving his father alone waiting to see who would actually answer.

-Pyre-

Pyre was in the bathroom looking into the mirror she just looked at herself not even blinking, she stopped crying.

A knock came to the door, making her jump. Pyre walked to the door trying to think who would know where she lives? Nobody.. putting on the deadlock she didn't open the door she pressed her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything... that didn't work Pyre turned away to be stopped by someone calling her name

-Gaster- 

Gaster waited at the door, he didn't know what he was going to do if she opened the door if she opened the door, he heard movement inside so she was home or someone was.

"Pyre it's me Gaster please let me in"

-Pyre-

Pyre held back tears she opened the door till the chain came to a halt "Gaster please go home" Gaster took a breath when he heard her voice he put his hand on the door keeping it open she watched him "please Pyre let me in" He pleaded with her.

Pyre felt her heart hurt when she heard him beg. Pyre sighed "let me close the door to unlock it"  
Gaster removed his hand and let her close it. When the door opened he seen Pyre she looked like a mess her flames were low and her looked a mess, stepping inside he seen he closed the door behind himself. Turning around he seen how small it was where she lived, she was standing looking out the window not facing him, Gaster walked slowly over to her "Pyre why didn't you answer any calls" Pyre pointed to the floor where the smashed phone lay. "Why did you brake your phone " Gaster asked her she turned to him her eyes looked like she was in so much pain "why did you keep contacting me? " She replied. Gaster took a step closer "Pyre...." She tiled her head looking at him. "Gaster look you don't have to pretend you can go" Gaster took the last step to her wrapping his arms around her first the first few seconds she tried to be strong but she broke down and wrapped her arms around him "please don't leave me" she cried resting her head on his shoulder "don't think of me as dirty or used" Gaster rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I promise you I won't leave you" Gaster pulled back looking at her face. Gaster kissed her head " Pyre pulled Gaster to sit on the love seat. Gaster felt her head on his shoulder for a few seconds before she moved and sat on his knee wrapping both arms around her "Gaster please" Gaster looked at her he didn't know what she wanted but of he could give it to her he would. "Gaster" she muttered again. Bringing his hand up to touch her scar he rang his finger tips over it. 

Gaster felt her breathing even out she must of fallen asleep. Gaster looked around to see where her bed must be but all he seen was a room leading to the bathroom, she must sleep on the sofa he thought to himself. Looking to his left he seen a blanket but the way she was on him, he couldn't move.

Pyre didn't mean to close her eyes and fall asleep but she missed Gaster so much more then she thought but when she seen him she tried to be strong.

Gaster felt so at ease with her.  
Gaster closed his eyes and he fell asleep with her. Wrapping his arms tighter around her he knew he was going protect her.

-a few hours later-

When Gaster woke up it was because lack of heat opening his eyes he noticed that he had a blanket around her and that Pyre was nowhere to be seen. "Pyre?" He called out getting up "I'm outside" came a voice from the new opened window. Gaster walked over to the window. Pyre was sitting on the fire escape again waking up to Gaster was amazing

When she woke up he was asleep. Getting up of him was easier said then done.  
After she got up she wrapped a blanket around him, she just wanted fresh air so she went out the window to sit on the fire exit she didn't expect to actually stay out that long and when Gaster called her she hadn't realised how much time went by.

"Pyre.... your flames are low" Gaster stated. Pyre nodded "that's because I have no kerosene" Gaster held his hand out to help her in. Climbing back in the window she came face to face with Gaster suddenly she felt very shy "hi" she said looking him up and down. Gaster muffled a laugh "hello". Pyre can't understand why her soul felt like when Gaster was around, her soul wanted out wanted to show how she felt.  
Gaster was leading down to her lips and she met him half way. The days that past since they last shared a breath between each other was far to long. Tongues tasted each other arms wrapped around each other tighter.  
Pulling apart Gaster noted that her flames had gotten brighter especially in her chest. "Do i set your soul aflame?" Gaster said. Pyre looked at Gaster she never expected him to say that a joke.

-Gaster gets her outside- 

Gaster held onto her hand as tight as he could as they walked down the street, he got her to go out as long as he went with her and kept her safe.   
Pyre being fire she had the light for them. Walking in silence was good they didn't need to talk they just needed each other.

"I'm sorry" Pyre said out of the blue "I'm sorry I Wouldn't talk to you that I stopped. I just felt like I was disgusting and you would say that you wouldn't want to be around me. You seen what he was doing. We haven't. ......" Gaster quieted her with his lips on hers   
"Pyre.. you are so beautiful" replied Gaster after braking the kiss.

Pyre felt her soul grow. If this came up she would end up exposing it to Gaster but you can only do that to a mate.

-back at pyres apartment- 

Gaster sat on the love seat while he watched pyre in the kitchen drinking kerosene. When her flames got brighter he was happy "Pyre why do you not have a bed?" He questioned  
Pyre shrugged "didn't come with one can't afford one so I sleep on what you are sitting on."   
Pyre walked around the kitchen counter and stood looking down at him, while he looked up at her she summon one of her fire arm behind her. They seemed to be doing something to her back then it vanished after a few seconds she slowly took off her brain and threw it behind Gaster, then she pulled the top she was wearing off throwing it the same direction. Gaster took a deep breath what was she doing? Pyre looked at Gaster and she slowly started to untie her boots and pull them off, she then pulled down her jeans and threw them away, she was not just looking at Gaster in only just blue panties.   
Gaster couldn't take his eyes off her. What was she doing?

Pyre straddled Gaster and began to kiss his neck. Gaster held back moans but he didn't hold back his hands that were all over her. When she began to grind down on him he let the moans out.   
She licked up his neck and whispered into his ear "I want you to make me forget" with that she began to unbuttone his shirt.

Gasters soul was beating so fast, he could feel his soul wanting to expose itself. When she threw his shirt over with her clothes she ran her hand up his spine, her flames and the pressure l were perfect he began to thrust up towards her, when Pyre felt the first thrust she brought her hands down and began to unbuckle and open his dress slacks, she had to move for a second to help remove them, standing up she pulled down her panties and kicked them off to the side. Gaster took a deep breath when he seen how beautiful she looked naked and the way she eyed his bulge. Pyre helped Gaster stand up and pulled down his boxers his ecto cock springing free she grabbed it with her free hand stroking it "Doctor I need you to make me yours" Gaster nodded "you were always mine".  
Pyre lay down on the love seat pulling Gaster on top of her, she wrapped her legs around him she felt his dick rub against her "ahhh Gaster you feel so big" Gaster used one of his hands trail down his body "please" she begged out. Gaster slowly eased into her he didn't want to scare her he watched her facial expression making sure not to cause pain. Once he was fully inside he rubbed the side of her face he wanted to make sure she was ready. 

Pyre never knew having sex with someone you had a connection with would be so hard. Once he was fully inside she felt him rub her face he was so gentle she opened her eyes and looked at him "Gaster....." She said softly leaning up to kiss him, Gaster met her half way still not yet moving and that part was killing him he wanted to mark her. Pulling away from the kiss Pyre thrust up "please" she said. Gaster knew what she wanted so he slowly pulled out and pushed in again. In his mind he couldn't get over the heat.   
Pyre and Gaster moved in rhythm the love seat was small so Pyre had to use a hand to study herself. Each thrust each moan they shared was better then the last.  
Pyre felt her soul grow bigger then it ever did which she thought was strange. Gaster quickened his pace suddenly a bright green light shown in the room Gaster had to look away for a second before looking back at a green soul that was full of cracks Gaster looked up from the soul to Pyres face but once she seen he was looking at her she looked away. "Sorry" she muttered "I've never done anything like that before" she added. Gaster ran a finger over it and she moaned "G.....Gaster...that's to much" Gaster bent down and kissed it. Gaster picked up her soul softly and cradled it while he thrust into her, she was a complete mess. "Pyre do you trust me?" He asked. All she could do was nod she wrapped her legs tighter around him drawing him closer and deeper into her. Gaster gently placed her soul down again and sped up he was close he needed to release "please Gaster I need to Cum tell me I can come" Gaster looked at her he closed his eyes after a few seconds "Pyre Cum for me" Pyres flames spread out as she came Gaster was completely fine they didn't even burn him, but seeing her lose control Gaster released himself inside of her.   
After they both regained their breaths they looked down to see that Pyres soul was back inside her, pulling out of her Gaster felt a los of heat, sitting back on the love seat Gaster watched as Pyre lent over the back of the sofa to grab her top and put it on forgoing any pants she sat next to him neither spoke but so many things ran through Gasters mind. Pyre took Gasters hand in hers entwining the fingers "stay" she said silently "please stay with me I don't want to be alone" Gaster understood he didn't want to leave either. "Pyre ... your soul is cracked" He said. Pyre looked down at her chest "I know... it's always been broken but around you I don't feel broken" 

Gaster looked to the blanket that was kicked to the floor bending down he picked it up and placed it over them both. Sleep called Gaster.

-a few hours later-

Gaster woke up to an intense heat wrapped around him, opening his eyes he didn't recognise where he was looking down he seen Pyres head resting against his rib cage her steady breathing showed she was still asleep.. it all came back to him what happened they had sex, she bared her soul, wrapping his arms tighter around her Gaster smiled. 

Pyre was half asleep wrapped in Gasters arms she was so comfortable she didn't move, it was a safe wall of love. Rubbing her face into his rib cage she tried to make it more comfortable for herself but she only ended up making Gaster laugh the flames tickling between his bones.

"Pyre..." Gaster laughed Pyre put her hands over his mouth and muttered "shhhhh pillow sleep" this made Gaster laugh more. Gaster looked down at her and he knew she was awake he could feel every so often when she blinked her eyes. "Are you going to move today?" He asked, he didn't expect her to move straight away he was at a loss for the heat. Pyre stretched letting her flames rise high looking at Gaster she smiled and lent forward softly she was only just touching his lips "hi" she said while kissing him softly. Gaster pulled away and stood up looking for his clothes.  
Buttoning up his pants Gaster turned to see Pyre was now laying on the love seat still only in a top watching him, kneeling down Gaster brushed his hand gently across her face "are you going to get dressed today? Pyre just shrugged. "Pyre get dressed" Before Gaster could move he was thrown back as Pyre rolled off the sofa and onto him "but if I get dressed it means you will leave again" Pyre said to him. Gaster thought she would be sick of him by now but her tone sounded like she was going to cry? Pyre wrapped her arms around him "and I'll be alone" she whispered.   
Gaster helped her back into the sofa "Pyre my son's need me and so does my work" When Gaster mentioned work Pyres flames deadpaned she started to breath quicker and to shake. All Gaster could do was hold onto her till she calmed down "No pyre I'm not going back to that place" He said into her shoulder he continued with "I'm working from home. I can't go there" Pyre sobbed into his neck the molten tears were irritating but he can surpass it.


	12. Short Chapter

Pyre knew that she would have to return to work she needed the money, the thing is people are talking.. talking about her and what happened. Of course it made the newspaper because they love to air anything that has to do with monsters vs humans. How they put it was that her and Gaster had set it up so they could get a payout. Pyre was worried because somehow they had got a picture of her with her hood down.

Standing behind the bar Pyre was glad it wasn't a busy day just a few regulars. Grillby sat down at a nearby table he was reading a book everytime someone new came in he would watch them to make sure Pyre was safe it was a simple request from his boyfriend.


End file.
